elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Taisha
|image = Image:Taaai.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = Most up-to-date picture, but think with more tan. |Row 1 title = AKA |Row 1 info = Taitai, Taifu, Cohost, Sweet Salt Taffy (thanks Mari's sister), Thai food |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = ffffffffFemale |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Legal |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Barely knows her own |Row 6 title = AIM |Row 6 info = hellotaifoot |Row 7 title = Journal |Row 7 info = bastard-covered bastards }} About Taisha is another mun on the Elegante. The most important thing you should know about her is that she has permanent foot-in-mouth disease and the uncanny ability to slash anything and make it stick. She also almost rivals Keke in epic typos, and her brand of them are called Taipos (who named them that anyway?). (Nashi did, derp.) (I c wut u did thar Miss Pants - Tai.) (No you didn't Miss Foot.) (Orly?) And she has a crapload of OC's. Her favorite fandoms/games are Star Trek, Resident Evil, Silent Hill, Jak and Daxter, and Xenosaga. If you get her started on any of them she will never ever shut up. The Disease Her taipos, a brand of Kekaids, are caused by taiphoid fever. Taiphoid fever causes taipos, random flailing, inability to speaka da english, and possible perversion. Other variants are taibola and taiburculosis. (make more gaiz) Tai (7:35:48 PM): cp,e itjsap om ap a;ab Tai (7:35:50 PM): .. Tai (7:35:53 PM): come upon torin in a boat Froggy (7:36:00 PM): holy ass, tai Wolf (7:36:05 PM): LMAO TAI Kuki(7:36:08 PM): WHAT WAS THA Kuki(7:36:09 PM): RT Wolf (7:36:14 PM): /loling in RL, nice Tai Kuki(7:36:19 PM): holy jesus batman Wolf (7:36:27 PM): That needs to go in the wiki somewhere Kuki(7:36:27 PM): that was some amazing typan Kuki(7:36:30 PM): I WILL Shane (7:36:36 PM): I thought you were face rolling there Wolf (7:36:39 PM): /go-okay you can Boots (7:36:43 PM): that is my favorite typan Tai (7:36:48 PM): no this is what a tai faceroll looks like Tai (7:36:51 PM): *picks up keyboard* Boots (7:36:53 PM): oh god Tai (7:36:54 PM): *facerolls* Kuki(7:36:56 PM): JDKSFGD Tai (8:17:17 AM): I JUST JAMMED M YELBOW ON A TANBLE ;; Tai (9:06:16 PM): cetinaly illustartes the eeralsl jo of the word hellotaifoot (5:04:31 PM): because the gereat iron dildo will safe tehm Tai (11:03:29 PM): ABD BIBBT SAVES DSL TYAA Information * [[Tai Can't Geography] * Is determined to tell the story of Hannibal King and Tanvir Harris's beards love story. * Nashi is her biffle and the one who introduced her to Elegante. * Mari found Taisha and stole her seal skin, and that's how they became internet-waifus. * Sky is her brother, and she lauves him to death. * As Tyler is to The Narrarator, Taisha is to Padre. SHE IS PADRE'S TYLER * She can type with her motherfucking tongue. What a tongue. * She told chat the story of the dragon known as Zeke. * She is part of the 'Dai and Tai Show' in the chatroom. There is no show as far as anyone knows, they are just insane. => GET BACK TO WORK SLACKER. ~Dai * She is fucking terrified of this video * She writes hot porn, according to Sky, Litzi, Ritz, and Mari. Crazy Cat Lady Taisha lives in a house that contains a lot of cats, two dogs, a bunny, and several breeding geckos. The cats are Sid Vicious, Peaches, Nikki, Kali, Pootie, Blackie (who runs away frequently, hence the shifting number), James Sunderland who is needy but won't come inside, Alex who is some cat that hangs around and hisses idefk. There was a once a cat named Jak, but Jak was an asshole who caused discontent and bit people, so he had to go to THE CHAIR pet prison. The two dogs are Emma and Mischief; Emma is grouchy and Mischief is a doofus. The bunny is Silent Bob, and is anything but silent DEAD NOW. The geckos have names but she doesn't remember whose goes to whom, but they are: Earth, Wind, Fire, Rainy, and Dirt. Current Characters * Hannibal King, vampire hunter and former vampire. Fandom/Blade Trinity * Gunnar Dottir, Bryn's younger brother who is currently older than her due to TIMEPARADOX. OC * Rfena, android from the future, same universe as North and Sulphur. OC * Torin Navekha, temple guard from Askoupur, same universe as Meth Rezza. OC * Cecil Ackerman, necromancer and cook, full-time derp from 2036. OC Dropped Characters aka the List of Shame * Ani Kerrigan, assassin from alternate New York City. OC * Callum Loring, who was apped and never posted because she dropped like a week and a half later. Go bother Ritz to app his son Zane. OC * Pacey Dawson, a college student who is also a stripper and freakin' adorable. Not adorable enough to stay. OC * Selkie Quigley, a sealboy au'd version of Razer's daughter. Took down the app 8|; OC * James Kirk, Starfleet captain who can't hear you over the sound of his awesome. And Tai couldn't hear him either. Fandom/Star Trek XI * Jared Reynolds, an incestuous murdering wannabe-doctor. The failboat is filled with candy for him. Delicious, human-shaped, bloody candy. He did not get to eat the candy :<. OC * Maleficent, evil dark fairy from Sleeping Beauty and arguably the worst person EVER. Fandom/Sleeping Beauty Potential Apps *The Trickster from Supernatural *Bobby from X-Men Unicorms Taisha shoops beautiful unicorms don't you run away from their love. ' ' Category:Players Category:Current